nunca te olvide
by saori cullen
Summary: Bella es obligada a ir a los puestos de navidad , pero nunca pensó que ahí conocería a un Ángel. es aqui .- dije . Bella aqui no hay un chico guapo.- lo encontraremos .- two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Con tinta negra te escribo, porque negra es mi suerte. Que lejos estoy de tí y tengo ganas de verte.**

* * *

Isabella ,estas lista hija .-grito Renee mi mamá desde el primer piso

siii , en un momento bajo .-baje , mi mamá estaba como loca buscando las llaves del auto

Emmett busca la malditas llaves del auto .-histérica era poco , Emmett mi loco hermano mayor pero solo

por 3 años sii , el tiene 18 años , el anda con mi amiga Rosalie hale la chica mas hermosa que se puede Conocer ,Emmett fingía buscar las llaves pero no el cabeza hueca no se acuerda que el tiene la malditas llaves

Colgadas en los pantalones ..NIVEL DE TONTO: SOBREPASADO

hayy ya me acorde donde estan ...-bajo su cabeza para ver sus pantalones -aqui esta , aqui estan -daba saltitos y cantando

Emmett ,ash hijo ya suban al auto si no llegaremos tarde y ya estara cerrado todo .-

hay mamá porfavor son las 5:00 los puesto cierran a las 10 de la noche ...Bella alto ahi el asiento de afrente es mio eh .-

noo oh .-le mostre mi lengua ,sii como una niña chiquita , si pero yo no soy la unica chiquita aqui ya que Emmett igualla mostro

porfavor dejen de actuar como bebés ,ya estan grandes -dijo Rennee

Faltaban 4 dias para navidad , a si que mi madre nos pidió que la acompañáramos a comprar los arreglos y todo eso siii genial (nótese mi sarcasmo) la verdad es que a mi me aburre ir de compras ,pero ella manda ,tengo 15 años a si que a obedecer

mira bella esas luces ,son hermosas .- dijo mi mamá apuntando a las cascadas de luces

sii es bonito .-conteste

oye ma me puedes comprar estos fuegos artificiales .- sii el muy tacaño de emmett no gasta de su dinero , por eso lepide a mamá . como emmett se encontraba a 3 puestos mas afrente nos encaminamos a ya mejor dicho solamente mi mamá

ya que en ese preciso momento mi cel empezó a sonar con la canción Made in the usa de demi lovato cortesía de Alice

mi mejor amiga y casi hermana

Our love runs deep like a chevy

If you fall i'll fall with you baby

Cause that's the way we like to do it

That's the way we like

You run around open doors like a gentleman

Tell me girl every day of my everything

Cause that's the way you like to do it

That's the way you like

Just a little west coast, and a bit of sunshine

Hair blowing in the wind, losing time to time

Just you and I, just you and I

Woah, woah

No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know

I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way

No matter what the people say,

I know that we'll never break

Cause our love was made, made in the USA

Made in the USA, yeah

You always reading my mind like a letter

When im cold, you're there like a sweater

Cause that's the way we like to do it

That's the way we like

And never ever let the world get the best of you

Every night we're apart, im so next to you

Cause that's the way I like to do it

That's the way I like

We touch down on the east coast

Dinner in the sky rise, winter is the best time for walking in the city lights

You and i, you and i

Woah woah

cheque la pantalla LLAMADA DE CHARLIE

_hola papi .-_

_bella pásame a tu mamá .-_

_si espera un momento_ .- mi papá me colgó

mi madre se encontraba con emmett viendo los fuegos artificiales ,cuando llegue con ella me quede en shock .dios santo afrente de mi estaba un angel bueno eso parecía un chico de hermosos ojos verdes ,piel blanca ,el cabello lo tenia de color bronce un poco alborotado . nuestras miradas se encontraron ,

hay miren ,bella se puso tomatito .- y a si fue como arruino el momento ,genial guro que mato a emmett llegando a casa

el chico me mostro una hermosa sonrisa torcida

Our love runs deep like a chevy

If you fall i'll fall with you baby

Cause that's the way we like to do it

That's the way we like

You run around open doors like a gentleman

Tell me girl every day of my everything

Cause that's the way you like to do it

That's the way you like

Just a little west coast, and a bit of sunshine

Hair blowing in the wind, losing time to time

Just you and I, just you and I

Woah, woah

No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know

I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way

No matter what the people say,

I know that we'll never break

Cause our love was made, made in the USA

Made in the USA, yeah

You always reading my mind like a letter

When im cold, you're there like a sweater

Cause that's the way we like to do it

That's the way we like

And never ever let the world get the best of you

Every night we're apart, im so next to you

Cause that's the way I like to do it

That's the way I like

We touch down on the east coast

Dinner in the sky rise, winter is the best time for walking in the city lights

You and i, you and i

Woah woah

otra vez el mugre celular, también arruinando momentos , el me miro, sii creo que la canción es un poco de coqueteo jjajaa ,oh no ,no se estoy nerviosa

Papá .- conteste

bella , hija pásame a tu mama .-

mamá ten te habla papá .- le pase el cel a mi mamá (de seguro se preguntaran ,¿por que mi papá me hablo a mi y no al cel de mi mamá?

la respuesta es esta MI MAMÁ ABORRESE LA TECNOLOGIA

Hola charlie ...- le contesto a charlie

a si que estos son mejores ..- la voz de emmett resonó por toda la tienda , el hablaba con mi angel , sii mi angel

mm si esos son los mejores.- pero la que mas me llamo la atención fue de mi angel ,su voz era como un canto de angeles

sentí mariposas en mi estomago ..

hola .- juro que muere en ese momento cuando me hablo

h-hola .-genial mi tartamudez tuvo que presentarse , pensé que lo había dejado desde que me obligaron a cantar en la estúpida celebración del dia de las madres , ese día juro que quería morir pero este día lo supero

bueno me llevo estos 10 .- genial emmett te has ganado una tortuosa muerte

son 10 dólares .- otra voz me llamo la atención , provenía de una hermosa mujer tenia un parentesco con mi angel

ok tenga .- Emmett le entrego el dinero .- vámonos bells mi mamá ya se fue al auto .- me galo del brazo y nos pusimos a Correr hasta el auto

.

.

.

.

Antes de dormirme pensé en el y cuando desperté lo primero que recordé fue su rostro , en esos ojos verdes , en su sonrisa

bellaaaaaaaaaa.- una voz resonó por toda mi habitación

Alice que haces en mi habitación tan temprano .-

son las 10 de la mañana , que tal te fue ayer con tu mamá , puedo asegurar que fue increíble ..- Alice se tumbo en mi cama junto a mi (para aclarar yo ya estaba arreglada , solamente estaba acostada pensando en el ..)

siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Alice si ,.- le conté todo a Alice sobre aquel chico

pues que esperamos vamos a conocer a mi futuro cuñado .-mis ojos se pusieron como platos , bien expandidos

nooo , estas loca ...-

vamos bella , nunca te has enamorado de un chico , es el primero que te hace sentir esas hermosas mariposas .-sii ,nunca eh tenido un novio

ok ok vamos . pero el problema es ¿quién nos va a llevar hasta el centro ? nosotros no tenemos un auto

mmmm cierto ... espera le marcare a mi cuñada .- Alice anda con Jasper el hermano menor Rosalie-.- Rosalie , tenemos una Emergencia ...- Alice le conto todo a Rosalie

que te dijo Rosalie.-

ella pasara por nosotras también por Emmett .- noo enserio Emmett

10 minutos más tarde , una Alice peleando con Emmett , un Emmett tratando de quitarle el control de la tv a Alice

ok chicas ya llegue .- grito Rosalie.- hola osito . ok vámonos ya

y a donde vamos mi ricitos de oro .- dijo Emmett y besando a Rosalie

Vamos al centro, y es una emergencia.- todos nos subimos al BMW de Rosalie fue su regalo de su cumpleaños número 18

¿Donde está jazz?.- pregunto Alice

Acompaño a mi papá a reparar el auto.- contesto Rosalie

15 minutos después , un Emmett y una Alice cantando las canciones shaquira .

Llegamos.- hablo Rosalie .

las tres salimos corriendo hasta el puesto que yo les dije , Emmett se nos quedo viendo con una cara de WTF y trato de llegar hasta nosotras

Pues aquí no hay un chico guapo.- dijo Rosalie ,

es aquí estoy segura ,- respondí

Disculpe , señora sabe donde están los dueños del puesto de alado , es que ayer estaban ahí .-le dijo Alice a una señora de puesto de alado

a hablas de la señora Elizabeth Masen y de su hijo Edward .- respondió

sii de ellos .- contestamos las tres , bueno creemos

mmm se que se cambiaron de puesto , pero no se en donde .- las tres agachamos nuestra cabeza

ok gracias .- dije

nos marchamos de ahí ..

hay belly y ahora .- dijo alice

No se , hay miles de puestos en los Ángeles nunca terminaríamos .-

Pues vamos a buscarlo.- grito Rosalie . ni mencione nada cuando Alice me agarro del brazo para subirnos en el carro

hey chicas ¿ya nos vamos ?.- pregunto emmett

siiiii a si que sube al auto .- gritamos las tres

ok.- dijo emmett

5 horas después ...100tos de puestos mas , un emmett rogando para que ya nos regresáramos a casa

No está chicas .- baje mi casa

lo siento bells.- dijo rosalie

Nos regresamos a nuestras respectivas casas , bueno Rosalie nos llevo .

..

.

.

.

Toda la noche pensé en el .pensando que un día lo encontrare


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer:los personajes no me pertenecen sollo a la magnifica Stephenie Meyer , la historia si es mia**

* * *

**No importa la medida del tiempo yo te encontrare y estaré a tu lado **

8 años después

8 años han pasado y como siempre ningún rastro de el . como cada año voy a los puestos con la posibilidad de encontrarlo pero todo se viene abajo , nunca doy con el .

_(ellas están en casa de bella )_

Bella, amiga no pierdas la esperanza, lo vas a encontrar .- Alice como siempre apoyándome

Gracias Alice .-

Oye no se te olvide la cena que organizo tu hermano y Rosalie ..- Emmett y Rosalie ya se casaron y esperan una linda bebé , estos dos no se pudieron esperar.

Siii , dios casi se me olvida .bueno me voy nos vemos en su casa .-

.

.

.

Tenia razón mi mamá , este lugar es increíble , bueno fue mas hermoso aquel di…

Oh dios lo siento no quise tirarte .- genial si no es mi torpeza otro viene y me tira….. eh esa voz ..no lo creo, estas ya loca bella .-venga yo te levanto

Gracias , y no te preocupes siempre me caigo o si no alguien viene y me tira .-tome su mano pero al alzar mi cara vi esos hermosos ojos verdes y su sonrisa torcida …será el por favor que sea el

Oye acéptame a invitarte a comer .-su voz .- entonces que dices .- _genial swan mas ridícula no puedes ser , deja de quedártelo viendo reacciona_

o-ok .-_swan estas loca ,como aceptas ir con el sin conocerlo que tal si es un depravado o secuestrador ._

caminamos solo un poco ya que el restaurante estaba cerca

perdón por no presentarme , mi nombre es Edward Masen.-_es el , el es mi angel lo sabia …pero de seguro no se acordara de mi o peor a lo mejor tiene … una novia.-_ y tu eres Bella verdad

co-o-mo sa-a-bes mi nombre.- _eso enserio me saco de onda y me convertí en un tomate ,después de 7 años el se acuerda de mi _

porque yo nunca olvidaría aquel hermoso rostro ,se que han pasado años desde que te vi pero en ese momento tu tomaste mi corazón .-_creo que morí ,no solo estoy en shock. - _perdón se que has de pensar que soy un demente lo siento

no , yo soy la demente te eh estado buscando todos estos años , el dia después de que te conocí decidí ir a buscarte pero ya no te encontré ,.-_baje mi cabeza .-¿_donde estuviste ?

es una larga historia , mi mamá y yo nos mudamos a unas cuantas calles de este lugar ella encontró otro trabajo, pero.-_inclino su cabeza ,tenia una mirada triste .-_después de unos días ella murió , mi tía Esme junto con su esposo Carlisle me recogieron y nos mudamos a Londres , todo estos años me propuse que después de terminar mi carrera de doctor te vendría a buscar .

siento la perdida de tu mamá , perdón por mi pregunta te puse en un momento muy incomodo

no te preocupes .- sonrió

empezamos a platicar de nosotros que es lo que nos sucedió todos estos años ._terminamos de comer después de ahí fuimos al cine a ver la película de LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE . a la salida lo invite a la fiesta de Emmett el acepto ._

_diiin –dooon resonó el timbre de la casa de Rosalie y después de unos segundos Emmett abrió la puerta _

hola belly , oh miren bella trae a su novio .- _genial Emmett tu no cambias_

Emmett el no es mi novio .- _pero como quisiera ser su novia _

Hola bells , ohhhh por dios lo encontraste , rosalieeeeeeeeeeee mira ven a conocer a Edward ,.- _grito alice_ .- ¿pero donde has estado todo este tiempo Edward?, mi amiga bella te ha estado buscando como loco .- _ lo regaño alice _

Siento a ver dejado a bella , pero desde ahora no pienso dejarla .-_me volteo a ver y paso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros .-_si ella me permite estar a su lado

Claro que te quiero a mi lado.-emmett , jasper, alice , y rosalie empezaron hacer bulla

Alto , Este Edward mmm tu eres aquel chavo de los puestos , el que me vendió aquellos juegos artificiales .- _dijo Emmett , se puso afrente de mi Edward _

Jajja si ese soy yo , y tu el chavo que no se decidía ,.- _contesto_ _edward_

Hayyy si ese soy yoo.- _grito Emmett _.- no puedo creer que todavía te acuerdes de mi , eres un amor .-

Jajjajajja.- _rieron_ _todos_

¿Oye y cuántos años tienes Edward? .-_pregunto jasper , novio de alice y casi futuro esposo _

26 años .- contesto

¿Estudias? ,¿ trabajas? , si es que trabajas ¿en que trabajas ?.- pregunto emmett que ahora se comportaba como un hermano que protege a su indefensa hermana

Bueno , termine mi carrera de cirujano, y dentro de unos días trabajare en el Centro Médico Ronald Reagan de UCLA. .- _jasper y emmett se quedaron con la boca abierta ya que ese hospital es el mejor de los Angeles _

_Te has ganado el premiso de andar con mi hermanita .- dijo emmett , jasper lo agarro de los hombros junto con emmett y se lo llevaron al patio _

_Jajaj típico de ellos, pero cuéntanos como lo encontraste .- hablo rosalie . nos fuimos a la sala y tomamos asiento , les platique todo , alice y rosalie no dejaban de decir aaww o que lindo . después de nuestra platica nos fuimos con los chicos ._

_.._

…

_.._

_1 año había pasado desde que nos volvimos a conocer .a los tres meses el me pidió que fuera su novia , los sorprendente es que todos estos meses han sido magníficos a lado de el .El seguía trabajando como unos de los mejores cirujanos , yo en cambio seguía estudiando mi carrera de arquitectura . _

_._

_._

_.(24 de Diciembre del 2010)_

_Mi mamá organizo una fiesta para celebrar la Noche Buena .a si que Edward y yo nos dirigimos a la casa de mi papá. Al llegar a la casa ya estaba toda la familia, Emmett cargaba a su hija su nombre es Melody una hermosa bebé , también se encuentra Alice con su ya esposo Jasper . _

Hola bella , Edward .-_dijo mi mamá, a mis padres les agradaba mucho Edward , mejor dicho a todos _

_Nos dirigimos todos al patio donde esta lleno de hermosas luces ._

Feliz navidad familia .- _dijo por ultimo mi padre después de que termino su discurso y todos alzamos nuestras copas _

Me permitirían decir unas palabras .- _dijo Edward _

Si adelante hijo .- dijo Charlie

En todo este tiempo que estado junto a ti mi bella , has hecho que mi vida cambie mi amor , se que es apresurado pero , aceptas ser mi esposa .- _completamente quede en shock , eso si no me lo esperaba , pero eso es increíblemente magnifico_.

Si amor acepto .- _toda mi familia y amigos aplaudieron , Edward me tomo de la cintura y junto sus labios a los mios ._

Te amo amor.- _dijo después de separarnos y mostrándome su hermosa sonrisa ._

Yo te amo .- le _respondi_

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin

* * *

holaaaaaaaaaa, espero que les haiga gustado mi historia si ustedes quieren pronto subire el EDWARD POV de esta misma historia .por favor si les gusto me regalan unos cuantos reviews

Saori C.


End file.
